Tómas MacSherry
Biography Tómas MacSherry (December 5th 1992-August 28th 2015) was Mairead O'Creesh's killer. He killed Mairead and two others at the age of 18 in his school. He is one of the main antagonists in The Theory Movie 2: The Rise of the Unthinkable. Appearance Tómas had blond hair and green eyes, he was described as "looking like a rat" by Mairead. He wears a St. Peter's uniform. In prison, he had a few bludgeon marks on his head. Personality Tómas was cruel, selfish, bigoted, and was very hateful, he believed in "pure" Irish people with no links to the English, the British Army, or Britain in general. He was also very rude and had poor understanding of British customs. He is also widely hated by everyone in the series, including the GBS, who think his anti-British behavior is too extreme for their liking, when Orville, Walter and Lenore found out what he did to Mairead when her life and before her death when they recorded a conversation with her talking to an Irish-American GBS soldier and told him details of what he did to her, they disowned him and turned against him. Mairead, Tómas and Colin had even dubbed him "Darth Vader" as a result of his behavior Death Tómas was killed in jail after a republican named Brandon Jones, who was arrested for transporting fake medicine and drugs online, when he and a few others found out what he did, Brandon bludgeoned him to death while the others held him down, he died three days later. Trivia * According to Japanlover86, she designed him to be the most hated character in the franchise. * His personality and appearance are modeled after a boy that sectarian bullied Japanlover86 in real life in 2016 for commemorating the Battle of the Somme and the Easter Rising together and threatened to burn her Battle of the Somme booklet because it had a poppy on it, constantly sang inappropriate rebel songs, said anti-British slogans, told lies to her, and told her she can never tell anyone about what he is doing to her. * He is nicknamed Darth Vader by Mairead, Conversations Tómas: "Easter Lillies should be worn with pride and poppies worn with shame." Arthur: "I wear poppies, I like them," Tómas: "Easter lillies celebrate freedom and poppies commerorate colonialism and imperialism, You are a Brit who doesn't know what Irish people went through!" smacks Tómas across the face Arthur: "Look, the Easter lily represents your freedom, the poppy represents my freedom and sacrifice, It was very vital that Mairead's wishes were respected, you are not a republican, Patrick Pearse, the man you fantasise over was half-English, the same as her, both of their mothers were Dubliners, and both of their fathers had roots in Birmingham! Even with these roots, you still hated her, All because she was half-English, just like Pearse himself!" Jane: "I am happy to commerorate WWI dead and Artie's my friend, he's more like a brother to me, he loves and enjoys Irish history, the ROI commerorate WWI dead the same way republican dead are." Arthur and Jane talk to Tómas.Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Children